Intoxicated by Beauty
by maryalicepixiecullen
Summary: He couldn't stay away. Her presence called to him. Edward observes Bella from his table at a bookstore cafe until he decides to make his move. What he doesn't know is that there are sinister forces at work trying to keep them apart
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi fellow twilight fans! This is my first twilight fic so enjoy and review! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Every day I see her, I have to stop the urge to go up to her and ask her some ridiculous question just so I can hear the sound of her voice.

Watching her has become my vice; an addiction I just can't kick and really, why would I want to?

She has become the sun to my moon and I would give anything to talk to her, hold her, chase away the loneliness I've seen in her eyes.

In the back of my head, I've known she's been working here for a while. It's as if she's been a part my subconscious for some time now.

I used to come to this bookstore every other month, just to get coffee or grab a couple of books for my collection, but then she was thrust upon me front and center.

She wasn't looking at where she was going and she bumped into me. She raised her eyes and I had to stifle a gasp at their magnificent shade of chocolate. She blushed a delicate shade of pink and scurried off mumbling her apologies.

I was transfixed by her retreating form and I promised myself I would be the cause of that blush again.

After that, I began coming in more often.

My interest continued to grow as I observed her.

Once, I saw her help a child find his mother and she was treating him so kindly I felt my chest constrict with yearning towards her. No other woman I have ever known would be so kind to a stranger, except my mother and sister.

She had me hooked and she didn't even know it.

I decided to pay more attention and see what I could find out.

So far, I have been coming to this bookstore everyday for a month and I have discovered a few things about the girl I know simply as Bella.

She is incredibly helpful to people even when they don't deserve her kindness. She patiently helps them even if they irritate her, and I can always tell by the small crinkle in between her brows when she's trying not to frown and the slight eye roll once they are gone.

Her co-workers speak to her warmly and they always ask her for help so I know she is a good worker. She is mostly always busy fluttering around everywhere except sometimes I catch her staring off into space. At these times, I wish I could read minds just to know what she's thinking.

I sound infatuated, I know.

Something tells me this girl is beautiful on the inside as well as on the outside with her chocolate brown hair in waves and those gorgeous dark eyes I've only glimpsed at once up close. I tell myself it would be very wrong to walk up to her, bury my fingers in her hair, and stare into her eyes.

My sister Alice tells me I should man up and just talk to her. Oh Alice, patience.

My brother Emmett is starting to think I have no balls, but he doesn't understand that I have seen other men try and fail.

And I cannot be one of them.

She isn't cruel with her suitors. She always blushes my favorite pink on her and bites her lip trying to decide what to do. Meanwhile the guy is always tense, waiting for a response. She always shakes her head though, makes her excuses and walks away.

From my perch in the café, I can never hear what she says and I can only wonder why she always says no.

I'm going to have it figure it out soon because I don't think I'll be able to keep myself from the enchanting Bella much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to thank everyone who put my fic on Story Alert! Would it be too much if i asked you guys to review? I really want to know what you think so go for it!**

__________________________________

_Edward's POV_

I had decided to approach her. It turns out all of my planning on the how to do it was unnecessary.

My hand was decided for me.

I was sitting in the café as usual, waiting until the right moment, when I noticed a man come up to her.

I didn't think much of it because, really, this is a bookstore. What could happen?

I saw her start to fidget, as she looked something up on the computer. I glanced at the man's face as he leant back. He had a leering smirk as he raked her body with his eyes. She looked back and realized he was much closer than she thought and had trapped her between the desk and his body. She tried to move but he wouldn't let her.

I had seen enough.

I practically ran to them.

Adrenaline started coursing through me as I plotted several different ways to kill him for making my Bella uncomfortable. Wait. _My_ Bella? No time to think about that now.

I marched right up, hauled him aside and got between them. He sneered at me, "Who do you think you are interrupting us like that? Couldn't you tell she was enjoying it?"

I felt Bella shudder behind me. I replied coldly, "The lady isn't interested. Leave now before I throw you out."

The man got in my face, "Or what? I can always come back. "

I felt my muscles spring into tight coils. I was tense, wanting to get him out of there and show him exactly what I thought of him.

I felt a small hand grab my arm, silently pleading to end it now.

I calmed marginally, marveled at the effects of her touch on me, but I couldn't linger on those thoughts.

I stared him down, analyzing, calculating, like a viper going in for the kill.

"I will make sure you never see the sunlight again. I will make you beg to die from the misery I'll put you in. You will not come near her again you understand me?"

He smiled at me and backed away, but not before looking at Bella.

He blew her a kiss saying, "You haven't seen the last of me."

I looked at Bella but she was just staring at his back incredulously. She looked at me, "Thank you. I don't know what to say except he was crazy. Can you believe that?" She laughed a little and I could only stare at her in shock.

"Are you ok?" I managed to say.

She let out a sigh and nodded. "I never thought working at a bookstore could be so challenging."

I nodded in agreement. "We should go talk to your manager. You need to report this just in case he comes back and tries something again. Have you seen him before?"

She shook her head. "I've never seen him here." She began walking, presumably to find her manager and I followed her. She stopped abruptly and I almost bumped into her back. She turned and stuck out her hand. "My name is Bella. Really, thank you. I'm not usually your typical damsel in distress but he just caught me completely off guard."

I chuckled and shook her hand, "Edward. Are you sure, you're ok? Do you feel faint or nauseous?" The brief feel of her soft, dainty hand in my own was extraordinary.

She kept walking. "No, I'm fine. A bit shaken up but nothing too bad. You don't have to do this, you've done enough already."

I smiled at her, "I want to. What kind of a gentleman would I be if I left you in your hour of need? Besides, it might help if I gave my version of events too."

She laughed. Her voice was like chiming bells and her laugh one of the most divine sounds I had ever heard. I was even more enthralled than before.

She walked up to a man in his late 20's and started telling him of what had happened. His eyes grew wide and asked me what I had seen. He told Bella to let him know immediately if she ever saw him again so they could ban him from the store.

He turned to me, "I'm Gary, the assistant store manager. Thank you. Bella is a great employee and certainly didn't deserve this. Is there anything I could do for you?"

I looked at Bella and saw her blush at his compliments. That gave me an idea.

"I would like to make sure Bella isn't going into shock. My father is a doctor so I know a couple of things and I think it would be wise to send her on a break or send her home."

Gary wholeheartedly agreed to send Bella home with a promise of personal pay and a wink when I asked her if she wanted to get a coffee with me. I could grow to like that man.

__________________________________

_Bella's POV_

I couldn't believe it. _He_ had come to my rescue. _Him,_ the object of my every fantasy. The same guy Gary and I had gossiped over for months! We always tried to think of him as charming, gallant, sweet and whatnot but the reality was unbelievable.

Gary was my neighbor, one of my bosses, and the funniest guy I had even known. He had finally settled down with a nice guy, Sean, from California so he was ever presently on my case to "find my own hot piece of ass and be happy!" His words, not mine.

It seemed he approved of Edward from that not-so-discreet wink he threw my way when Edward asked me for coffee.

I was waiting at a table while he got the coffee so I was free to muse over what had transpired. Of course, the man's actions had scared me to a certain extent, but as irrational as it seemed, I felt safe with Edward. A part of me was sure that he would never let anything happen to me.

He came back with our drinks and we fell into easy conversation. He told me about his family. His father was a doctor and his mother an architect. How with his brother and sister, he had set up an investment company because, "You never bet against Alice. She has this uncanny ability to predict trends in the stock market like I've never seen before. Ever."

I in turn told him about how my parents had divorced when I was very young but were still good friends. Renee had remarried to a baseball player and Charlie was dating a lovely woman named Sue. I couldn't be happier for them. I told him I was working on my Master's in creative writing and was only working at the store because Gary had begged me to when someone quit unexpectedly and because I was an awful waitress.

He laughed at that. I blushed. I remembered the first day I saw him. I almost ran him because I was walking without looking at where I was going.

He mutely moved to stroke my cheek and I almost died with the pleasure of it. "You look beautiful when you blush," he murmured. I only got redder and sighed into his hand.

We finished our coffee and as I moved to push my chair back in I tripped on the leg of the chair. Before I could fall, I felt steady hands holding me up by the waist and up against a smooth, marble body. I looked up and saw Edward chuckle. I was trapped by the look in his eyes. I was sure if I didn't move I would stare up into them forever. I quickly disentangled myself and grabbed my coat. Nights were downright freezing in Seattle.

He walked me to my car and leaned in to kiss my cheek. I could feel his hot breath on my ear, creating delicious sensations as he whispered, "I'll see you soon, Bella."

I could only nod and thank him again as I gathered my shaking body and got in the car. I saw him still looking intensely at me as I drove off and I wondered if maybe Edward felt something for me too.

__________________________________

_Edward's POV_

I was torn. On the one hand, I thought of that man and his threats and I could feel the anger struggling to find an outlet. I considered his warnings and could only vow that as long as I was around, he would never touch Bella. On the other hand, I was ecstatic because Bella was as amazing as I thought and I had actually gotten to spend time with her.

I made it home and was grinning like a fool when I found Alice waiting for me in my living room.

"Hmm. Something must have happened. What has gotten you in such a good mood?" she asked.

I told her everything that happened and thought she would burst my eardrums with her squeals of joy.

"Oh Edward! I'm so happy for you! When do I get to meet her? We're going to be the best of friends. I can just tell!" she squealed again in excitement.

I had to laugh. My sister was one of kind.

"I don't want you to meddle Alice. I haven't even properly asked her out or anything. I'm taking this slow."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Don't go at a snail's pace Edward. If she's anything like you've said, she won't be available for too long. Even crazy psycho men notice her it seems."

I laughed and told her I had a plan. I wasn't planning to let anyone beat me to Bella.

Her tinkling giggles accompanied her out the door as she said, practically skipping, "I won't meddle. Much. Good night Edward!" And she ran out before I could say anything.

I sighed and hoped Alice could keep herself in check.


End file.
